


Storytime

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: During Noct's time in Tenebrae, he bonded with Luna and Ravus through stories read by Luna, and played out by Ravus.





	Storytime

"He stood up and checked over his gear as he surveyed the cave he had fallen into. And there, in the center, rose a gigantic monster, fire rising from its opened mouth, its eyes seeming to glow with a similar fire. The hero took his blade from its sheathe and faced the daemon."

Lunafreya's voice read the words to her young friend, Prince Noctis. He leaned forward in his throne of pillows, eager, eyes alight with the thrill of the story. Luna's brother Ravus, four years her senior, jumped to his feet as a fight scene was about to unfold in the story. He unsheathed his own blade, a long and slim thing that he was very proud of his skills with. As well he should be, at just sixteen he was already able to best most everyone in Tenebrae at swordplay. Noctis turned his eager face from Luna to Ravus, grinning and clapping to the hiss of metal sliding from its oiled sheathe.

"The hero dodged to the side, and then forward, rushing with his blade shining orange as it reflected pure firelight."

Ravus managed a diving leap of a roll even with blade in hand, holding it out to the side and keeping the blade clear of ground or obstacle. His foot was another matter, bumping the corner of a bookshelf and sending the few tomes that lacked pressing company tumbling to the ground. He ignored it for the time as it was only a mild fumble, something he could clear up after, and Noctis stifled his giggles. Luna didn't fair as well at hiding her mirth, laughing into her hand at her brother's mishap. He shot a glare at her, holding an awkward position with his sword crossed in front of him, trying to seem frozen in mid swing.

She cleared her throat and tossed her head, taking a moment to brush back hair that tickled her shoulders, taking her sweet time in finding her place in the storybook again. Noct couldn't help but to laugh now, and that glare got turned his way along with a coy smile from Luna. Before he could fall into another bout of laughter, Luna's clear voice rang in the large corner of library they had taken over.

As she read to them the fight, Ravus reenacted it for them, adding a few extra bits of flourish here and there, since the children's tale did not give much glamor to the fight. A clash that led to a dodging roll and a slash of a leg was turned into a pivoting duck and sweep of the blade, including a few extra steps for hitting more than just one leg, as the monster was described at toppling over at just the one in the book. Noct cheered for that, sunlight streaming in through the window to glint on the polished blade adding a dramatic flare that earned applause from Luna as well. Then Ravus acted out the finishing blow and standing proud over his kill, and real sweat dripped down the sides of his face and off his jaw, that dramatic sunlight heating him through.

Noct leaned forward, wincing but otherwise ignoring the pain in his legs and back, and he poured a cup of chilled cider for Ravus, handing it over. His blue eyes danced with a life and excitement that had been completely missing when he'd first arrived in Tenebrae. "That was so cool! Can you teach me that pivot sometime?"

"Sure," Ravus agreed, sitting down with his legs crossed, taking the glass gratefully. He drank down half the contents before continuing. "I'm sure we'll travel Lucis with Mother sometime, and by then you should be ready to learn it. As long as you do the therapy exercises you were given." The firm tone had Noct wilting a bit, but the boy didn't stay down for long, instead turning his eager attention to Luna, who just laughed and stood to help him with those very same exercises.


End file.
